Sir Monkalot
Sir Monkalot is the hero that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance A monkey wearing a knight armor, a knight helmet, holds a claymore, and he rides a horse. Overview Sir Monkalot slashes bloons using his claymore in 90-degrees every 1.5 seconds which does 7 pierce and 2 damage and attacks in melee and has a movement speed of a Red Bloon. Has 3 targeting systems: Lock in Place, Follow Touch and Pursuit. However, it can move by moving himself, as well as moving on water. It can be placed on land and water by default. Abilities *Jumping Strike: Jumps up to 7 bloons on track and deals 5 damage. Ability has a 45-second cooldown. *Dragon Horde: Spawns 5 dragons upon activation. Each dragon does 5 pierce, 1 damage and shoots like a 0/3/0 Wizard Monkey. These take no footprint. Ability has a 70-second cooldown. Upgrades #Base level (see above). #Movement Speed is now Blue Bloon. #Unlocks Jumping Strike. #Popping Power increased to 11. #Damage increased to 4. #The sword can pop Lead & Frozen Bloons. #Sword does 3x damage to Ceramic Bloons, Marble Bloons, Lead and Fortified properties. #Sir Monkalot can detect camo bloons, increases range to 26 units, and Jumping Strike jumps up to 10 bloons and deals 8 damage, as well as stunning bloons for 2.5 seconds (does not affect MOAB-Class Bloons). #Sword can knockback non-MOAB-Class bloons by 20%. #Unlocks Dragon Horde. #Damage increased to 6, sword moves 20% quicker, and pierce 15 bloons, also can deflect projectiles by 30% chance which does vice versa effects that pops bloons. #Sword do 5x damage to Lead Bloons, Marble Bloons, Lead and Fortified properties. #Movement Speed increased to a Green Bloon, sword can triggers explosions doing 40 pierce and 1 damage at the size of the 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs. #Dragon Horde does 8 pierce and 3 damage per dragon, cooldown reduced to 60 seconds. #Pierce increased to 20 and damage increased to 8 and Jumping Strike can stun MOAB-Class Bloons below a BAD and deals 15 damage. #Sword does 7x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and increases range to 30 units. #Dragon Horde does 15 pierce and 5 damage per dragon. #Movement Speed increased to a Yellow Bloon and pierce increased to 35. #Sword does 12 damage and knockback bloons by 25% (also can knockback MOAB-Classes up to ZOMG). #Sword do 80 pierce, explosions trigger by this doing 120 pierce and 3 damage in the size of a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon's bombs, and does 360-degree attack. Quotes When Placed *Knight of shiny armor, at your service! *This is the legend of the sword! When Selected *Monkeys attack! *Stop the bloon army! *At your service! *My name is Sir Monkalot, I will fight for justice! When Leveling Up *Awesome! *Agreed! *Cool! *Oh yeah! *Monkalot, commanding, to save monkeys! *Holy Blade, coming right up! *I'm the legendary knight of the Monkey Empire! (Level 20) When Bloons appear *M.O.A.B. arriving to the track. (M.O.A.B. Appearance) *Fast D.D.T.s? Attack! (D.D.T. Appearance) *Well, B.F.B.s are teamed up with the M.O.A.B.s. (B.F.B. Appearance) *Z.O.M.G.s are winning these days. (Z.O.M.G. Appearance) *B.A.D.s are more harder and harder to destroy. (B.A.D. Appearance) *O.T.O.M.A. is coming to destroy the defenses. (O.T.O.M.A. Appearance) When Bloons leak *Defend the exit! *We need to defend! *Stop these bloons before they get through the exit! When using the ability *Now let's jump to the ease! (Jumping Strike ability) *Dragons, charge into the battlefield! (Dragon Horde ability) Category:Heroes